Divergent Lemon
by TobiasEaton12
Summary: Things get heated after rankings
1. Chapter 1

1st, I got first. I can't believe it I am just thinking about everything as I walk to the dorms. I also just kissed Toby in front of everyone. Wow... I run into a wall because I am not paying attention. I then realize that the wall is Tobias. "Oh sorry" we say at the same time. We laugh together. "You can sleep at my place if you want" he says uncertainly. I can't believe he is nervous! "Oh, yeah of course, thank you" I say. We walk to his place in silence. We reach his door and he unlocks it. The second we step into the door we start a heavy make out session. I run my fingers through his hair while is hands fiddle with the bottom of my shirt. I feel sparks running through my body every time he touches bare skin.

We eventually make our way to the bed. I am nervous and scared because of my fear but what better time than the present. He tugs at my shirt and I swiftly take it off. He does the same to his. He looks at my chest for a long time and I start to blush deeply. Then all of the sudden we start kissing again. He slowly works his way down my neck, to my collarbone kissing my ravens. He starts giving me a love bite and un does the back of my bra. It slips of and I am nude middle up. He cups my left breast in hand and sucks on my right nipple. This causes me to moan deeply and arch my back. He does this for a while and switches breasts now sucking on my left nipple cause intense pleasure throughout my body. He continually caresses my breasts while kissing his way down to my stomach. He then takes off my pants and I am in my underwear. I am so wet. He then slides off my panties leaving me nude. He positions himself in between my legs and starts kissing my inner thighs all the way up to my sex.

At this point I am moaning out of control in desperate need. He stops abruptly causing me to whimper. He looks me in the eye and says "When you want it say mercy" he is so evil. He continues kissing my inner thighs but never goes into my sex. This is sweet torture. I am very stubborn though. But then he barely and softly licks my sex and that send me over the edge "MERCY!" I yell and pull his hair. I feel him smile against me. He licks me once more, just barely. Why is he still teasing me! "What did you say, I don't understand?" He licks softly again causing me to moan. "M-m-m- mercy" I whimper. He licks softly once again "What was the that I don't understand mercy" this time his goes a little bit further in to my lips but not far enough. "Mercy" I say plainly. Just then his tongue pushes hard against my clit and I arch my back moaning his name. It feels so good. He circles my clit with his tongue and pushes on it. Making me go insane. Just as I am about to go over the edge he stops. "Beg" he says. "Mercy, please oh mercy." I beg loudly. He then licks the lips softly. "Please Toby please!" He then tickles my sex at the top. "Mercy" I moan loudly. Then he sucks on my clit and sticks to fingers inside me hitting my g-spot causing me to orgasm. I am in pure ecstasy.

Now it is his turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris Pov

Tobias was so evil! I can't believe him. We'll now time for _sweet_ revenge. I decide to start off with words. "Tobias, you have been a very bad boy and you need to be punished" I say slowly into his ear, tickling his neck with my breath. He moans quietly. I could tell he was trying to keep it in, it didn't work. I start kissing him in the lips passionately, but slowly kiss his jaw, neck and finally reaching his collar bone. I give him a love bite above his collar and he, yet again, moans. After that I kiss my way down his stomach stopping above his boxers.

I look him straight in the eye and slowly work my way back up, and then down and back up again. I do this over and over again and I see he was about as stubborn as I was so I started taking his boxers off with my teeth. Once they were off I said "Say mercy when you want more" mocking him. He moans and says "please don't make me" "Oh you should have thought of this when I was being teased" I say kissing right above his member. I climb on top of him and start grinding against him. He moans and eventually yells "MERCY!" when I whisper. "Imagine the things we could do if you just said mercy" I stroke his member with my finger and say "What was that, I didn't hear you" "m-m-m-mercy" he says as I continue stroking. "Big boys don't stutter" I say teasingly. "Mercy! He moans, practically begging.

I decide to show him mercy as I plunge his member into my mouth causing him to pull my hair softly moaning my name. I continue bobbing my head occasionally swirling my tongue around the tip. He practically yells he is about to go over the edge and I stop. "Beg" I say. "Mercy" he begs. "What" I say. "Mercy!" He yells. I suck on his member one last time and he goes over. I drink ever last drop.

Time for round two!


End file.
